


نشان بده و بگو

by RedishRose6



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedishRose6/pseuds/RedishRose6
Summary: برای ازیرافیل حدود پنج هزار و نهصد و چهل و پنج سال (و چند ماه، بگی و نگی) زمان برد تا عاشق شود. اما برای کرولی خیلی کمتر طول کشید
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	نشان بده و بگو

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show/Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108483) by [walkalittleline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline). 



> اگر کودوس و کامنت بدین که خیلی خوشحال میشم:)  
> ترجمه ی این فن فیکشن رو میتونید در اینستاگرامم بخونید.  
> @go_fictionopia

برای ازیرافیل حدود پنج هزار و نهصد و چهل و پنج سال -و چند ماه، بگی و نگی- زمان برد تا عاشق شود؛ یا لااقل به این نتیجه برسد که عاشق شده است. وقتی که به گذشته نگاه میکرد به این فکر میکرد که شاید زودتر از این ها هم چنین حسی داشته و فقط متوجه نشده! به هر حال، عاشق یک شیطان شدن هر طور که بهش نگاه میکردی مضحک و حتی خنده دار بود! و اگر آن شیطان کرولی بود، موضوع خیلی بیشتر غیرقابل درک می نمود . علاوه بر این، آیا این حس دو طرفه بود؟ او مطمئن نبود که شیاطین میتوانند عاشق شوند، چه برسد به اینکه چنین چیزی را بخواهند. کرولی همیشه به او میگفت که به نظرش بودن افسار زندگی انسان ها به دست احساساتشان تا چه حد باری سنگین بر دوش آنهاست. البته که ازیرافیل میدانست که کرولی هم میتوانست احساس داشته باشد. بارها او را دیده بود که میخندد و تملق میگوید و طوری قربان صدقه ی ماشینش می رود که شبیه هر چیزی به نظر می رسد به جز بی احساس بودن . اما عشق برای خودش دنیایی دیگر بود. عشق چندین لایه داشت و به طرز ناراحت کننده ای پیچیده بود. عشق باید به رسمیت شناخته میشد، حالا هر چقدرهم که ازیرافیل سعی میکرد که آن را نادیده بگیرد. عشق با بدنش کاری میکرد که نه تنها نامناسب، بلکه برای کسی در موقعیت او بسیار ناراحت کننده بود. اینطور که با کوچکترین اشاره ای به کرولی کف دستش عرق میکرد و قلبش به طرز غیرقابل کنترلی محکم میزد، او را عصبانی میکرد. کرولی غیرقابل تحمل، مضحک و آزاردهنده بود و همیشه ی خدا خرامان خرامان راه میرفت. لباس ها و کتاب های ازیرافیل را مسخره میکرد و با بی رحمی او را برای اینکه به عنوان یک فرشته به شراب و غذای خوب علاقه دارد اذیت میکرد. و باز هم او در این نقطه ایستاده بود؛ تقریبا بعد از هشتاد سال و یک آخرالزمان که جلویش گرفته شده بود هنوز به طرز دردناک - و رقت انگیزی- با کسی می گشت که حالا یک جورایی تبدیل به بهترین دوستش شده بود ! کرولی از او خواسته بود تا با او زمین را ترک کند، از خواسته بود تا با او به ستاره هایی فرار کند که شیطان سال ها پیش در ساختن شان کمک کرده بود. ازیرافیل به شدت وسوسه شده بود که بله را بگوید و اجازه دهد که کرولی او را با خود به این سیاره و آن سیاره بکشد. هر چه نباشد، او هم قصد نداشت در هیچ جنگی شرکت کند. اما، همانقدر هم که احساسات عاشقانه اش فکر گذراندن ابدیت با کرولی و کشف جهان هستی با او را در آغوش میفشرد، چیزهای زیاد دیگری هم بود که او نمی خواست از دست بدهد، چیزهای زیادی که یکی از آنها هم کرولی بود. دیگر هیچ قرار نهار یا گپ زدن بر روی نیمکت های پارکی وجود نداشت. یا دیگر هیچ گاه وقتی کرولی او را با ماشینش بیرون میبرد مضطرب نمی شد. فکر از دست دادن تمام اینها به همراه تمام چیزهای دیگری که در زمین عاشقشان بود او را وادار کرده بود که جلوی اتفاقی که داشت می افتاد را بگیرد؛ که گرفته بود، یا حداقل در آن نقشی داشت ... و حال آن ها آزاد بودند که هر کاری که عاشقشان میکشید انجام دهند. نهار خوردن در رستوران ریتز اولین قسمت از چیزی بود که ازیرافیل امیدوار بود تبدیل به قرارهای عاشقانه ی زیادی در آینده شود. او میدانست که چیزی بین آنها نیست، ولی قسمت کوچکی از وجودش دوست داشت وانمود کنند که هست و این به طرز غم انگیزی افسرده کننده بود. تصور کردن اینکه بتواند به راحتی جلو برود و دست کرولی را در دستش بگیرد یا اینکه بگذارد پاهایشان زیر میز با یکدیگر بازی کنند بی خطر بود. وقتی هر دو از رستوران خارج شدند و بی هدف در پارک راه میرفتند ازیرافیل به طور سر بسته فکر کرد که واکنش کرولی به این کارها چه خواهد بود؟ احتمالا میخندید یا طوری به او نگاه میکرد گویا میخواست ذهنش را بخواند، ابروهایش را بالا می انداخت و چشمانش در پشت عینک تیره اش گشاد میشد، گوشه ی لب هایش به شکل تمسخر آمیزی کج میشد ... ازیرافیل در حینی که راه میرفتند دست هایش را در مقابلش به هم فشرد و سعی کرد اجازه ندهد که چشمانش زیاد روی شخصی که کنارش راه میرفت خیره بماند. کرولی همیشه به نظر می رسید که بی هدف راه میرود، انگار هیچ عجله ای برای رسیدن به جایی که میخواست نداشت یا اینکه اصلا هیچ مقصد خاصی را مدنظر نداشت. فقط با تنبلی اینجا و آنجا پرسه میزد، دست هایش را در جیب هایش فرو میکرد و کل بدنش مثل بدن یک گربه خرامان خرامان حرکت میکرد. نه، مثل بدن یک مار! کرولی موقع راه رفتن می خزید و ازیرافیل میدید که او تا چه اندازه در جنبه های خاصی از موقعیتش خوب است، اینکه مدل راه رفتنش چقدر جذاب و ... تحریک کننده است. برایش سوال بود که آیا کرولی قبلا هم به این شکل کسی را وسوسه کرده است یا نه. این فکر باعث شد که حسی ناآشنا، چیزی حسادت گونه، در وجودش شعله بکشد. این را کرولی پرسید. حتی لحن سست صدایش هم احساسات فرشته را »؟ چت شده امروز « تشدید میکرد . کمرش را کمی صاف کرد و به او نگاه کرد »؟ هان «: ازیرافیل گفت . ». هیچی. چیزی نشده « سرش را بالا آورد و به او اشاره کرد »؟ پس چرا قیافت اینجوریه «: کرولی پرسید . »؟ چشه مگه «: ازیرافیل اخم کرد و با تعجب دستی به گونه ی خود کشید »؟ قیافم « »... خب الان دیگه خوب شد. قبلش ولی انگار «: کرولی شانه اش را بالا انداخت و گفت ». توی فکر بودی ...«: چهره ی کرولی طوری جمع شد که حالت متعجبش را نشان دهد سرش را »... اوه، الان واقعا «: ازیرافیل زبانش را کلیک کرد و با ناباوری خندید و گفت » توی فکر نیستم ...«: تکان داد . ». چرا هستی! حتی الان هم قیافت خیلی جدی شده «: کرولی اصرار کرد ازیرافیل به آرامی ریشخند زد و آرزو کرد که گرمایی که داشت گونه هایش را میسوزاند زیاد رنگ آنها را سرخ نکرده باشد . « »؟ خب حالا داشتی به چی فکر میکردی ». من به چیزی فکر نمیکردم «: ازیرافیل با عصبانیت آهی کشید و کوتاه گفت کرولی که شکش هنوز برطرف نشده بود صدایی از گلویش بیرون آورد و دیگر چیزی نگفت. آنها مدتی در سکوت راه رفتند پیش از آنکه او دوباره شروع به صحبت کردن کند . هنوز داری راجع به «: کرولی با تعجب ابروهایش را بالا انداخت و با احتیاط پرسید ... » او عینک آفتابی اش را مثل همیشه از بینی اش بالا زد و از ازیرافیل کاری جز عصبی شدن برنمی آمد چون یک، وقتی نصف صورت کرولی با عینک پوشیده شده بود ازیرافیل نمیتوانست به درستی حالت چهره اش را تشخیص دهد. و دو، او همیشه دوست داشت تا به چشم های او نگاه کند. چشم های کرولی با چشمان خودش خیلی فرق داشت. و برخلاف چشمان شیاطین دیگر نه سرد و بی روح، بلکه هوشیار و تیزبین و به همان اندازه هم نرم و مهربان بود. چیزی که به نظر او کرولی را بسیار خاص میکرد، درست مثل خیلی چیزهای دیگر . دیگر کم کم داشت از اینکه کرولی نمی خواهد بیخیال موضوع »! نه «: ازیرافیل گفت شود می ترسید. ذهنش به سرعت کار میکرد تا موضوع جدیدی برای صحبت کردن بیابد و اولین چیزی که به ذهنش رسید را به زبان آورد : « راستش، من میخوام بعد نهار بنوشم." دعا کرد که به اندازه ای که احساس میکرد سراسیمه به نظر نرسد :" چند تا بطری عالیِ شوال بلنک (cheval blanc) دارم، اگه »... به نظر می رسید که حسابی »؟ داری منو وسوسه میکنی «: کرولی وسط حرفش پرید دارد از خودش هنگامی که این سوال را میپرسید لذت میبرد . »... خب، آره « »؟ این یعنی آره «: ازیرافیل با تکبر بینی اش را بالا کشید و پرسید فرشته ، لازم نیست که منو قانع کنی که بیام باهات «: کرولی پوزخندی زد و گفت ». بنوشم چیزی با شنیدن کلمه ی "فرشته" با شادی شروع به پرواز در شکمش کرد. او میدانست که هیچ معنی خاصی ندارد، ولی از وقتی که شنیده بود که انسان ها با این کلمه افراد خاص زندگی خود را مورد خطاب قرار میدهند، نمیتوانست تصور نکند که چه حسی داشت اگر کرولی با همان منظور او را اینگونه خطاب میکرد. خودش هم میدانست که این حماقت است، ولی واقعا کاری از دستش برنمی آمد . ***** بعداز ظهر، بعد از نوشیدن سه لیوان شراب، با خودش فکر کرد که تلاش برای پرت کردن حواس کرولی از این راه فکر احمقانه ای بوده است. خوردن غذا و شامپاین با یکدیگر به اندازه ی کافی بد بود، اما نوشیدن چندین بطری شراب کهنه و گران قیمت با او در حالی که در اتاق کوچکی در کتاب فروشی ای که علامت *بسته است* روی در ورودی اش خودنمایی میکرد خیلی خیلی بدتر بود. چون دیگر مثل دفعه ی قبل نبود که هر دو آنقدر ذهنشان درگیر آخرالزمان بود که ازیرافیل نمیتوانست به چیز دیگری فکر کند . نه، الان دیگر تمام وقت در دنیا متعلق به آنان بود که بنشینند و بنوشند و درباره ی هر چیزی که به ذهنشان میرسد پر حرفی کنند. و همین حالا، فقط یک فکر در ذهن ازیرافیل با قدرت جولان میداد و آن این بود که او با ناامیدی شیفته ی کسی شده بود که هم اکنون داشت برای او دربارهی کارهایی که قصد انجامشان را داشت، حال که دنیا دیگر در شرف نابودی نبود، وراجی میکرد . « کرولی در حالی که به مبل لم داده بود این را گفت. »! منم سال هاست که دیگه نرفتم ژاپن لیوانش را تکان داد و باعث شد که شراب داخل آن به اطراف بپاشد. کرولی جلو آمد و میدونستی ژاپنیا توالت هایی «: انگشتش را به سمت ازیرافیل گرفت و آن را در هوا تکان داد »؟ دارن که باهات حرف میزنند او دوباره خودش را روی مبل پخش کرد و با سرخوشی به ازیرافیل نگاه کرد و سرش را تکان داد . ازیرافیل در جواب زیرلب چیزی را زمزمه کرد، دستش را به میزی که پشتش نشسته بود تکیه داد و آن را زیر چانه اش گذاشت و با اشتیاق او را تماشا کرد و در حالی که کرولی صحبت میکرد با خیرگی به او لبخند میزد. احساس می کرد که سرش سبک و اندام هایش سست شده اند، گویا آن همه فشاری که معمولا محکم به دور ماهیچه هایش می پیچیدند حال دیگر رفته بودند و او را در حالی که با رخوت در صندلی اش پخش شده بود رها کرده بودند. به آرامی انگشتانش را به دور لیوانش کشید . تو چی؟ به نظرم «: کرولی با کنجکاوی از پشت شیشه ی لیوانش به او نگاه کرد و پرسید ». تو هم بدت نمیاد یه جای شیک و مدرن بری، هاع؟ تو همیشه از فرانسه خوشت میومد با بی توجهی لیوانش را کج کرد تا آن را بر ». اوه، نمیدونم «: ازیرافیل آهی کشید و گفت ». راستش تا حالا بهش فکر نکردم «: روی پایه اش متعادل کند این را کرولی گفت در حالی که به دسته ی مبل لم داده بود و یک ». خب بهش فکر کن « دستش را روی شکمش گذاشته بود، دست دیگرش همچنان جام تقریبا خالی را نگه داشته به نظرم بعد اون افتضاحی که به بار اومد ما لیاقتش رو داریم که به یه تعطیلات خوب «: بود ». و طولانی بریم »؟ منظورت چیه «: ازیرافیل اخم کرد و لیوانش را بر روی میز گذاشت »؟ ما « منظورم همونی بود که «: گیج شده بود »؟ منظورت چیه که منظورم چیه «: کرولی گفت ». گفتم دیگه گلویش را صاف کرد، در حالی که سعی میکرد فکرش را که بر اثر »... خب، آره، ولی « »؟ با هم ...«: مشروب مشوش شده بود جمع کند برای یک لحظه لرزید کرولی طوری این را گفت که انگار کاملا واضح بود »! آره « . خب، من تا حالا... فکر کنم برای من خیلی واضح « . ازیرافیل نفسش را بیرون داد » آ-آهان « ». نبوده که... با هم بریم و در حالی که محتویات »؟ با چه کس دیگه ای قراره بود برم اونوقت «: کرولی پرسید لیوانش را سر میکشید و سپس لیوان خالی را مقابل ازیرافیل تکان میداد ریشخند زد . ازیرافیل ایستاد، تلوتلو خوران جلو رفت و در حالی که لیوان کرولی را پر »"... خب « میکرد با احتیاط شروع به حرف زدن کرد : ما هیج وقت تا حالا با هم نرفته بودیم سفر. بیشتر اینطوری بود که اتفاقی به هم برخورد « ». می کردیم. اگه اشتباه نکنم »... اگه نمیخوای مجبور نیستیم که « لب هایش را جمع کرد و بطری را کج کرد تا ». نه، من اینو نگفتم «: ازیرافیل محکم گفت شراب تیره رنگ با سر و صدا لیوان کرولی را پر کند . »؟ پس میای «: کرولی ابرویش را بالا داد و پرسید ازیرافیل آرزو می کرد که میتوانست آن عینک مسخره را از چشمش بردارد . ». خب، خب، الان، باید فکر کنم راجع بهش « ازیرافیل وقتی که لیوان را به طور کامل پر کرد بطری را عقب کشید. بطری تقریبا خالی شده بود . بالاخره « کرولی مشخص بود که دیگر کلافه شده است »؟ به چی میخوای فکر کنی « »؟ میخوای با من بیای یا نه دهان ازیرافیل باز شد اما صدایی از آن بیرون نیامد. البته که میخواست، اما مطمئن نبود که قلبش بتواند چندین روز دائم کنار کرولی بودن را تحمل کند، شاید گرفتن یک اتاق دو نفره در یک مسافرخانه عجیب و غریب در حالی که تا میتوانستند از غذا و شراب خوبی که از مردم محلی میتوانستند بگیرند استفاده میکردند درست مانند تمام بیشتر وقت هایی که با هم میگذراندند. این فکر باعث شد که احساسی امیدوار و خوشایند در سینه اش پخش شود، با شراب و گرمای هوای اطرافشان تقویت شود، آرام و کمی گر گرفته در حالی که بوی کاغذ قدیمی و خود کرولی را می دهد . من میدونم که تو چه بویی میدی . »؟ خب «: کرولی با انتظار از او پرسید قبل از آنکه بتواند جلوی خودش را بگیرد از دهانش پریده ». باشه «: ازیرافیل به آرامی گفت ». منظورم اینه که... یعنی... من، منم خیلی دوست دارم « . بود و پیش از اینکه یک جرعه ی طولانی از »؟ اینقدر سخت بود «: کرولی صدایش را کشید لیوانش بنوشد آن را جلوی بطری شراب تکان داد . ازیرافیل با شادی او را تماشا کرد و انگشتانش را دور بطری شراب حلقه کرد. ناگهان در خود احساس شجاعت کرد. شاید به خاطر شراب بود؛ یا شاید هم در اثر فریب دادن بیلزیباب و بقیه ی شیاطین در بدن کرولی به وجود آمده بود. گویی که با بودن در بدن کرولی کمی از غرور او به ازیرافیل سرایت کرده بود . این را ازیرافیل پرسید. وقتی که کرولی با کنجکاوی به او خیره شد بی اختیار »؟ چرا « کمرش را صاف کرد . »؟ چی چرا « »؟ چرا میخوای با من بری «: ازیرافیل به سختی پرسید و شانه اش را بی تفاوتی بالا انداخت ».... خب... چون «: کرولی پاسخ داد . »؟ چرا چی کرولی «: ازیرافیل اصرار کرد کرولی غر زد و صورتش را کج کرد. آهی کشید وقتی ». آهههه، مجبورم نکن بگم دیگه « که دید ازیرافیل عقب نشینی نمیکند. پیش از آنکه ادامه دهد یک جرعه ی دیگر از شراب نوشید . با گفتن این حرف تمام بدنش تکان خورد، »... چون من... من از پیش تو بودن...لذت میبرم « در سکوت او را مسخره کرد. قیافه اش طوری شده بود که گویا گفتن این حرف با صدای بلند باعث تحمیل درد شدیدی می شد . « »؟؟ واقعا « واقعا فکر میکنی اگه ازت « . کرولی با اوقات تلخی این را گفت »!!! اووووههههه بیخیال خوشم نمی آمد شش هزار سال باهات میگشتم؟ برخلاف جنابعالی، من وانمود نمیکنم که ازت ». خوشم نمیاد ازیرافیل به خود لرزید اما آرامشش را حفظ کرد . ». ولی مطمئنم کلی آدم دیگه هم هست که ازشون خوشت بیاد « کرولی یک نگاه عاقل اندرسفیهانه به او انداخت . کی؟ من از هیچکدوم از کسایی که اون پایین اند خوشم نمیاد، مخصوصا «: غرولند کنان گفت کرولی با این حرف به »؟ الان! دیگه چی؟ قراره با یه انسان بگردم؟ لابد با اون یارو شدول خود لرزید . همانجا ازیرافیل متوجه شد که، علیرغم آن همه آشنا و همکاری که داشت، کرولی واقعا نزدیک ترین و به طور قطع قدیمی ترین دوستی بود که داشت و ظاهرا کرولی هم همین احساس را نسبت به او داشت. او پیش خود فکر کرد که شاید... ولی قطعا نه. شراب او وادار کرد که جلو برود . »؟ کرولی « »؟ چیه «: کرولی آهی کشید »؟ تا حالا... تا حالا عاشق شدی « کرولی خشک شد. جام شراب در میانه ی راه تا لبانش بی حرکت ماند . »؟ داری همچین چیزی ازم میپرسی « . چرا تو..." صدایش بریده بریده بود « ». کنجکاو شدم فقط «: ازیرافیل با احتیاط گفت کرولی برگشت تا به او نگاه کند. ازیرافیل آرزو میکرد که میتوانست آن عینک مسخره را از »؟ تو چی «: چشمانش بردارد. کرولی پرسید عقب رفت تا بطری را روی میز »؟ اگه شده باشم چی «: ازیرافیل با حالت تدافعی ای گفت بگذارد. بهانه ای خوب برای روی برگرداندن از کرولی وقتی که گونه هایش گر گرفته بود . جلو آمد و صاف نشست و باعث شد که مبل زیرش صدا دهد. »؟ چی «: کرولی داد زد »؟ کیه؟ چند وقته « ازیرافیل سوال اول را نادیده گرفت . ازیرافیل احساس میکرد که نفس کشیدن برایش سخت ». اوه، به نظرم هشتاد سالی میشه « شده است. دستانش را به هم گره کرد تا از لرزیدنشان جلوگیری کند . ». هشتاد... صبر کن ببینم « او صدای ایستادن کرولی را شنید و نفسش را لرزان بیرون داد. چشمانش را بست و خودش را برای نفرت، رد شدن، و یا شاید خنده ای از جانب کرولی آماده کرد. دست کرولی جلو آمد تا روی شانه اش قرار بگیرد و او را برگرداند تا با هم روبرو شوند. ابروهایش بالا رفت، سرش به یک سمت کج شد تا موشکافانه به او نگاه کند، آگاهی در چهره اش متجلی شد و نفس عمیقی کشید. سرش را تکان داد و در حالی که جلو می آمد تا جامش را روی میز بگذارد خندید. کرولی عینکش را نیز در آورد و آن را به گوشه ای پرت کرد و با خستگی چشمانش را مالید . امیدوار بود که رد شدنی که انتظارش را میکشید کمتر از آنچه که ». میدونم «: ازیرافیل گفت »... میدونم مسخره است. من « . فکر میکند صدمه بزند کرولی با قیافه ای »؟ میشه برای یک بار هم که شده خفه شی «: کرولی جویده جویده گفت جدی به سمتش گام برداشت. یقه ی ازیرافیل را گرفت و او را وادار کرد تا بر روی پنجه های پایش بایستد تا چشمانشان درست هم ردیف و رو به روی هم قرار گیرند. بینی هایشان به هم برخورد کرد . »؟ چرا اینقدر باهوش و اینقدر احمقی «: کرولی غرید »... تو « ازیرافیل دهانش را باز کرد تا چیزی بگوید . و کرولی او را بوسید، او را به جلو کشید و لبش را به لب او فشرد. به سختی از بینی نفس می کشید. کرولی خیلی زود عقب کشید و ازیرافیل خیره او را نگاه کرد . « »... ای احمق... احمق او دوباره ازیرافیل را بوسید. یقه اش را رها کرد تا با دستانش صورتش را قاب کند. صورت فرشته را بالا آورد تا بتوانند به بوسیدن ادامه دهند، ثابت و با دهان بسته. کرولی بعد از چند ثانیه عقب کشید. چشمانش بر روی صورت ازیرافیل میچرخیدند . ازیرافیل نفسش را بیرون داد. گیج شده بود و حس می کرد که دارد تعادلش را از ». اوه « ». خب، انتظار اینو نداشتم « . دست میدهد کرولی ناگهان عصبانی شد و محکم به یقه ی ازیرافیل سیخونک زد . »؟ هشتاد سال؟؟؟ هشتاد سال و تو فکر نکردی که باید یه چیزی بگی « « ازیرافیل پاسخ داد و یقه اش را صاف کرد »؟ چی باید می گفتم . »! هر چیزی «: کرولی دستش را بالا انداخت این را ازیرافیل گفت. احساس میکرد که »؟ خب این یعنی تو... میگی که منو دوست داری « باید این را روشن و صریح بشنود . « کرولی چشمانش را بست و گوشه ی بینی اش را نیشگون گرفت. ».... مگه من... تو مگه »؟ که تو نمیدونستی ... « . صدایش به طرز خطرناکی آرام بود »... داری به من میگی « چند وقته که تو « . هر لحظه گیج تر می شد »؟ منظورت چیه که نمیدونستم «: ازیرافیل پرسید »؟ منو دوست داری »؟ کی اولین بار همدیگه رو دیدیم «: کرولی به سادگی گفت اما خنده ی شادمانه اش بر صورتش ». اوه، بیخیال «: ازیرافیل با ناباوری فریاد زد و گفت ». اوه داری جدی میگی « . خشک شد وقتی که دید کرولی کاملا به او خیره شده صدایش ملایم و به حدی پر حرارت بود که ازیرافیل به یاد »! شش هزار ساله ازیرافیل « نمی آورد تا به حال از او شنیده باشد . من ازت خواستم که باهام « . کرولی تکرار کرد و با درد نگاهش کرد »! شش هزار سال « »... فرار کنی. واقعا نفهمیدی که ازیرافیل این را گفت و سرش را تکان داد. در حالی که کمی احساس ». معذرت میخوام « »؟ ولی تو هیچوقت چیزی نگفتی. از کجا باید می فهمیدم «: خشم میکرد ادامه داد کرولی آهی کشید. با آسودگی مکثی کرد و سپس هر دو دست فرشته را در دستان خودش گرفت. انگشتانش به طرز شگفت آوری گرم بودند . کرولی انگار بیشتر با خودش صحبت میکرد تا با ازیرافیل. »؟ ولی نشونت که دادم. ندادم « سرش »... من فکر کردم که تو فقط « . چشمانش بر روی دستان گره شده شان خیره مانده بود را تکان داد و دوباره به ازیرافیل خیره شد. نگاهش مصمم بود . »؟ من میخوام دوباره ببوسمت؛ و این دفعه تو هم منو می بوسی. باشه « ازیرافیل بی صدا سرش را تکان داد. قلبش با انتظار به قفسه ی سینه اش میکوفت . کرولی او را بوسید. این بار ملایم تر! دستانش را رها کرد تا به کمر و باسنش چنگ بزند و او را به خود نزدیک تر کند. لب هایش باز شد و لب پایین فرشته را بین لب های خودش چفت کرد. در ابتدا با احتیاط جلو میرفت، سپس صدایی کوتاه و بی قرار از دهانش خارج شد و او را محکم تر بوسید، گرسنه تر از قبل و ، آه، بله، این عالی بود. کرولی سرش را به یک طرف کج کرد و لبش را محکم تر به لب او چسباند. فقط به اندازه ای که بتواند نفس داغش را روی لب های ازیرافیل بیرون دهد توقف کرد و سپس ادامه داد . ازیرافیل سر قولش ماند و جواب بوسه اش را داد. تقریبا احساس سرخوشی میکرد. به لباس کرولی چنگ زد تا موقعیتش را حفظ کند، گذاشت کرولی بیشتر به او بچسبد. انقدر به هم نزدیک بودند که مجبور بود سرش را به آرامی کج کند تا بتواند او را ببوسد. ازیرافیل ناگهان با تعجب دریافت که برای آن چند سانتی متر اختلاف قدی که با کرولی دارد خوشحال است، چیزی که قبلا همیشه باعث ناراحتیش می شد . کرولی عقب کشید تا یک نفس سنگین بکشد. اما نزدیک ماند و پیشانی اش را روی پیشانی ازیرافیل گذاشت . چشمانش را بست. لحنش آنقدر محبت آمیز بود که ازیرافیل بی » فرشته «: او زمزمه کرد اختیار لبخند زد. احساس سبکی و نشاط و کمی حماقت میکرد از اینکه به خاطر یک بوسه ی ساده اینقدر منگ شده بود . »؟ خوشت میاد اینطوری صدات میکنم «: کرولی خندید و گفت »... اوه، خب، یعنی، من واقعا « کرولی وقتی این را میگفت لبخند میزد، لبخندش عمیق و پرمحبت بود »! خفه شو فرشته « . ازیرافیل لبش را به هم فشرد، نمیتوانست جلوی لبخندش را بگیرد . این را فرشته گفت و با بی توجهی گوشه ی لباس کرولی را صاف کرد. او »؟ الان چی « بیشتر منظورش روی احساسات انتزاعی و معنوی بود تا چیز دیگری، با این وجود او اعلام کرد که مشتاق است بداند که کرولی در آن لحظه چه میخواهد . »... خب «: کرولی گفت یک دستش را از باسنش به سمت ستون فقرات فرشته بالا کشید. لرزشی خوشایند با این لمس من دلم میخواد همین الان ببرمت سمت اون مبل و هزار بار دیگه ببوسمت. و « . همراه شد اگه به طور خاصی احساس بدجنسی کنم، ممکنه به کارهای خیلی گناه آلودتری هم وسوسه ». ات کنم سپس پوزخندی زد و نوک انگشتانش را روی کمربند ازیرافیل کشید . اما با درنظر ». وسوسه های شیطانی تو میتونه خیلی قانع کننده باشه «: فرشته پاسخ داد اغوا کردن یک فرشته یک دستاورد مثبت برای یک شیطانه یا « . گرفتن موضوعی اخم کرد »؟ منفی کرولی انگشتش را در گره کمربند ». گور پدرش اگه بدونم یا اینکه اصلا برام مهم باشه « ازیرافیل انداخت و او را با خود به سمت مبل کشید تا به قولش وفا کند .


End file.
